Sana
"Here, you can take this windchime I made for you... I hope that whenever you listen to this melody, you remember me." '''Sana '''is a soft-spoken white dragon who resides in the village of Goldoa. She secretly has a passion for dance, yet her anxiety of public embarrassment holds her back. She mainly spends her days making charms and other trinkets to give to family members and future friends. Profile Past: Sana was a rather lonely girl for most of her life. The white dragon was incredibly shy around everyone but her family. All attempts at making friends ended in embarrassment for her, and it stung more and more each time. Either she would blurt out something strange, drawing the other away, or she'd freeze, leaving them awkward and unwanting to talk to her. For the longest time, Sana never gave up, still trying to find a friend. Though the realization finally dawned on her that it just wasn't going to work, and she gave up for good. The only people that she could ever talk normally to were her parents, and while they supported her and were kind, Sana knew what they were thinking. They were concerned for their daughter, worried that if things continued like this she would live forever in fear of interacting with people. Often they would urge for her to go out, to give it one more try, but time after time she would refuse. She was fine as she was, keeping herself occupied by making little charms out of clay. Things went on like this until the discovery that something was starting to go wrong with her mother. Her mother had begun to grow weak, to the point where she would be stuck in bed, unable to get up. Both Sana and her father tried their hardest to care for her, but it was growing more and more obvious that Sana needed to face her fears and leave the house. Without her mother to go out and buy things from the market, it was difficult for Sana to cook for the three of them. It was a terrifying thought, it practically petrified the girl. But she knew it had to be done, and so one morning, the girl ventured out for the first time. Surprisingly, she made a friend that very day. A young boy, she never caught his name. Working at one of the local shops, he was most likely one of the most patient people Sana had ever met. Sana, as always, stuttered, blurted, and froze. However, unlike most, the boy was kind, understanding. There weren't many other customers that day, so the boy's mother took care of them so he could focus on helping Sana. Though it did take a while and many visits, she began to overcome her difficulty in conversation and warmed up when it came to speaking to others. However, every sweet story doesn't always have a perfect ending. Sana's mother's condition wasn't getting better. If anything, it was declining. Though the white dragon and her father kept on going, trying to be optimistic, though they knew. She didn't have much time left. One week later, their worst nightmares were confirmed. Sana had woken up to the sound of her father screaming bloody murder, holding his wife as she lay there, limp. It was so haunting, it paralyzed her. She could do nothing but watch her father scream as the love of his life for twenty years lay dead. There were no tears, she was too shocked. All she could do was try to support her father through the time, though she knew her mother's death was taking its toll on him. It was almost unsurprising when she had arrived home to see him dead, his life taken by no one but himself. It was sickening to her to feel that way, and she knew it, but she just couldn't help it. Present: Sana still resides in Goldoa, but she had eventually reverted back to her old self, and seldom talks to anyone. Though she does enjoy the idea of friends, perhaps even love, she always stops herself. She is convinced that she'll lose them anyway. She's fine with doing things the way they were in the past, how she always wanted things to be. Personality TBA Battle Specifics TBA Supports TBA Relationships TBA Quotes //sobbing you get the point don't you Trivia //already dead